


What is...

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Immediately after the finale, Smut, This was supposed to be really silly, but it got serious for some reason, post 2x22, still slightly silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa runs away with Rose, but has no idea where to go from there. Answers (or questions) come from unexpected places...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not what I should have been writing at all. (Sorry for the delay on everything, I am trying) But I thought thos was funny, and then it got a lot more serious for some reason. So idk. Also this is the lightest smut I have ever written, and probably does not deserve an M rating, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa followed Rose out of the car. Rose had been driving up to this point but Luisa was still glad to get off the road and into a bed. Today had been too much. There was too much information for her to process right now. And maybe some sleep would help her make sense of the confusing mess off thoughts and feelings racing through her mind.

She felt like she was overflowing, tears steadily rolling down her cheeks until there simply were no more. But the absence of tears didn’t mean she was feeling any better. She was tired and just confused about everything in her life right now.

Rose was alive and Susanna wasn’t real. Everything she had known to be a fact this morning had been turned on its head and the complete reversal was making her dizzy.

So, she was glad Rose had broken the silence in the car to say they were stopping for the night. Luisa had nodded numbly. She had no idea what to say to Rose, how to ask what she needed to know. Why? Why had Rose done any of this? Why had she come back? Why Susanna? Why? But she couldn’t. Not now anyway.

She stood quietly outside the car as Rose unloaded two black bags from the trunk. Luisa looked around. She had no idea where they were. The sign displaying the motel’s name didn’t offer any clues. Rose had avoided the main roads and Luisa had been too preoccupied to watch the barely lit roads for any signs of where they were. It didn’t matter anyway.

The air was warm and muggy, mosquitos buzzing all around. So “Florida” was still a safe bet. Especially as they had only been driving for about 7 hours.

Rose effortlessly slung the two canvas duffle bags over her shoulder, looking over her shoulder to see if Luisa was following her.

Before they left, Rose had changed out of the powder blue suit she had worn as Susanna, and was now wearing jeans and a simple cotton t-shirt. It was the most laidback Luisa had ever seen her look. The outfit in combination with her shorter, darker hair, meant the woman in front of her barely looked like Rose at all. But her eyes were the same icy blue and her face had the same sharp lines and angles.

That didn’t mean Luisa _knew_ the woman holding the door open for her. She didn’t know Rose at all. That had become exceptionally clear today. And yet here she was. At the front desk of a rundown motel somewhere in Florida. With Rose.

‘Hi,’ Rose greeted the woman behind the desk. ‘Two rooms, please.’

That momentarily got Luisa out of her own head. She wasn’t entirely certain she wanted to be near Rose tonight. After everything that happened some distance might be good. But she knew she didn’t want to be alone. Especially in a room with a minibar in it.

She softly put her hand on Rose’s elbow, shaking her head as Rose turned to look at her. She saw a small smile cross Rose’s features before she turned back to the woman behind the desk.

‘No sorry, one room will be fine.’

‘I only have a double, no singles,’ the woman drawled. Seemingly not very interested in anything but the TV in the corner.

Rose turned, silently asking Luisa if she was okay with it.

Luisa nodded slowly. She would rather sleep in the same room as Rose and share a bed than lay alone somewhere else. Apart from the risk of drinking, Luisa was afraid that maybe she would wake up the next morning and find that it had all been a dream, or maybe that Rose would change her mind and leave her behind her in the middle of nowhere.

‘That’s fine,’ Rose smiled.

Rose showed the woman an obviously fake ID and paid the fee for their one-night stay. Meaning they could leave whenever they wanted.

Luisa followed as Rose walked past a number of identical doors with brass numbers on them. Stopping at the last one on the stretch, unlocking the door and flipping on the lights.

It was quite the downgrade from the Marbella, but it wasn’t as disgusting as Luisa had expected it to be. There even was a little TV by the foot of the bed.

‘You can shower first, if you want,’ Rose said, putting the bags down on the bed.

‘You can go,’ Luisa said, those were the first words she had spoken to Rose since they had gotten into the car. She was surprised her voice still worked.

Rose nodded, zipping open her bag and taking out some necessities.

‘I have packed some clothes and things for you, too,’ Rose said, motioning to the other bag on the bed.

Luisa nodded, still standing frozen in the middle of the room. Only unfreezing as Rose closed the bathroom door behind her.

As she heard the shower turn on, she gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. Not yet daring to touch the bag. She wasn’t certain what she was expecting to find in there, but her mind was conjuring up alarming quantities of weapons and drugs. Which she knew was ridiculous, but it didn’t take away from the fact that she knew Rose was armed. The gun’s outline in her jacket pocket clearly visible.

After working up her courage for a couple of minutes, she finally unzipped the bag. Noticing that there were only clean clothes and shower supplies inside. On top of a stack of folded dresses was a small leather wallet, containing a couple of fake IDs with her picture on it. Rose certainly had come prepared.

Luisa put the wallet back inside the bag, she didn’t want to think about that right now. Think about the fact that she _needed_ a fake ID now because she and Rose were running from the police and probably another couple of major law enforcing agencies.

She picked up a pair of grey cotton shorts and a black shirt out of the bag. Changing out of her dress and into the makeshift pair of pajamas.

The whole thing took her less than 5 minutes, not nearly enough time for Rose to finish her shower.

Luisa dropped the bag on the ground and laid down on the bed, staring straight up at the ceiling as her thought and feelings slowly started to overwhelm her. This was not a good time for her to be alone with her thoughts. They were all coursing through her mind at the speed of a white water raft and it was too much.

She shook her head and reached for the remote to turn the TV on. Not caring what would be on this time of the night, she just needed something to distract her.

The black screen sprang to life and filled the room with the always comfortable theme music of America’s favorite quiz. Jeopardy was the perfect distraction and 24-hour a day reruns of it would make it impossible for Luisa to think of anything but what the Greek goddess of spring was called.

Alex was just announcing Double Jeopardy when Rose exited the bathroom. Dressed similarly to Luisa in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, toweling her hair dry.

‘All yours,’ Rose said, flashing her another one of those soft smiles she had been giving her all night. Like she was trying to be as nice and non-threatening as possible. Or maybe to show some form of remorse or guilt at the situation. To offer some silent comfort for Luisa.

Luisa had never been sure of Rose’s intentions; the other woman was much too good a liar for that. But she knew Rose was trying to give her space, to give her some time to figure things out for herself. Luisa just had no idea how to do that.

She nodded, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, picking up her brand-new toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste as she disappeared into the bathroom.

As she looked in the mirror she was a little scared by what she saw. It looked like she had gone days without sleep. Dark circles underlining her eyes, which had a haunted look to them. She bit her lip and stuck her head under the cold tap. Removing the makeup she hadn’t yet cried off.

She mechanically brushed her teeth, still hearing Alex read out clues through the thin pine of the door.

When she walked back into the room, Rose was laying on the bed. Back propped up with a pillow as she watched the TV, only momentarily turning her head to acknowledge that Luisa had walked into the room. Giving her another one of those soft smiles.

Luisa silently joined her on top of the sheets. The silence between them not breaking.

Luisa wanted to talk, wanted to ask Rose things. Wanted to start to get to know the real Rose, because this was her life now. _Their_ life. Just the two of them, together. But she couldn’t bring herself to open up her mouth. And neither did Rose.

She thought Rose would ask her to turn off the TV, saying they needed to sleep as they had to get up early again the next morning. But Rose did no such thing, she just continued watching Jeopardy. So Luisa did too.

She was bone tired, but whenever she closed her eyes for more than a second her thoughts started racing. So it was easier to focus on the TV. And it was actually kind of calming to watch Alex joke with the contestants and to think up the answers, well, _questions_ , to the clues.

‘What is board?’ Rose and Luisa both said as the contestants blanked on the simple question.

Luisa couldn’t help but smile a little, it felt surprisingly normal to be watching Jeopardy with Rose in bed next to her. Her mind flitting to the fantasy of a domestic life with Rose, knowing that even now it was always going to remain a fantasy. That watching Jeopardy with Rose at four in the morning in some rundown motel was probably as domestic as it was going to get for the two of them. But maybe she just had to accept that. Maybe she should just focus on what they could have together. Leave the past in the past and focus on the future. The future she always wanted. So when Rose answered the next clue. She made a decision: she was just going to enjoy the fact that Rose was alive. That she loved her. That they were together. It would be enough for tonight. Maybe she would finally be able to get some sleep that way. Questions could be answered tomorrow.

‘Who is Washington?’ Rose murmured.

Luisa looked to her side, putting on a brave smile. ‘Definitely not. Who is Adams?’

An actual grin spread across her face as Adams turned out to be correct. ‘Told you.’

Rose shook her head and laughed before focusing her gaze back on the TV. Looking a little less tense now Luisa had finally spoken.

For some reason their relaxed watching had now turned into a competition. Trying to beat the other at random facts. Luisa knew Rose was just as intelligent as she was, if not more so. But that Rose had a nasty competitive streak was new to her. And somehow discovering this new fact about Rose made her feel more at ease.

It was kind of funny to see Rose trying to act cool when her blue eyes lit up triumphantly every time she got an answer correct. They were pretty evenly matched for the most part, but Rose was terrible at celebrity questions and she blanked on “Kim Kardashian”.

‘Why is that even a question?’ Rose pouted, crossing her arms.

‘Because not everyone is an expert on the Russian revolution,’ Luisa said, still grinning proudly. They continued answering, most of the time they answered simultaneously and correctly. It rarely happened that they both blanked, but things got really interesting when they both answered differently.

‘Definitely untrue,’ Luisa pouted as Rose grinned triumphantly at her.

‘It’s Jeopardy, Alex is never wrong,’ Rose teased.

They weren’t really keeping score, just going question by question. But with every fault of the other, their celebrations become more triumphant and more teasing.

‘Bet you don’t know the next one,’ Luisa smiled as the only category left on the board was a TV one and Rose hadn’t been very successful at it up to this point.

‘You’re on,’ Rose said confidently. Sitting up a little straighter to show Luisa how seriously she was taking this.

‘What is stand-up?’ Rose answered, smirking victoriously as Alex declared the answer correct.

‘So unfair,’ Luisa pouted.

‘Double or nothing that I know the next one, too.’

‘Deal,’ Luisa said, leaning forward as well.

Luisa listened to the clue and realized that she knew the answer. But all three candidates and Rose were remaining silent. Luisa was about to victoriously punch the air when Rose blurted out the correct answer right before the time ran out.

‘I win,’ Rose said victoriously.

‘By less than a second,’ Luisa said, having trouble keeping her own smile under control. Right in that moment, she was reminded of the Rose she knew. She looked happy and relaxed, not like the dangerous criminal Luisa had been forced to reconcile her with.

But only now it hit her that Rose was both. She _was_ the woman she fell in love with but also the criminal. And she had always been that. Knowing about the other side of Rose was not really gonna change the side of Rose she was familiar with. It just gave her more depth. Yes, Rose had lied to her. A lot. Probably too much. But she was still _Rose_. And at that moment Luisa no longer cared about what she was _supposed_ to feel for the woman sitting next to her. And instead she focused on what she actually felt. And suddenly the confusing storm of emotions and thought in her head quieted. The guilt, the shame, the mistrust, all fading to the background and she was just left with the fact that she loved Rose. That she would always love Rose. Regardless of her answers to the questions Luisa did not yet know how to ask. It wouldn’t change anything.

So when Rose was in the middle of her gloating, Luisa reached over and pulled her into a soft kiss.

Rose was seemingly so stunned by Luisa’s actions that she didn’t respond to the kiss. Not moving an inch when Luisa pulled away.

It was their first kiss in over a year, not counting the kisses they had shared while Rose was still Susanna. Which was not something Luisa wanted to think about. Not now anyway. She was definitely going to make Rose explain that one tomorrow.

‘What…?’ Rose started, looking adorable confused.

‘You went double or nothing, I thought you should get something for your efforts,’ Luisa smiled, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind Rose’s ear.

‘Are you sure?’ Rose asked. ‘You were planning to sleep with Susanna tonight. And while I am her, I am also not.’

‘I don’t care. I am here with you now,’ Luisa said, moving closer to Rose, who stayed frozen in place.

‘Luisa…’ Rose said, tilting her head to the side as Luisa started kissing her neck.

‘I appreciate what you are doing,’ Luisa whispered. ‘But I am sure of this. I want this. I want _you_. That’s why I chose to run away with you. I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Rose said softly. Turning her head to kiss Luisa.

The kiss was much more fun now Rose was actually participating. And soon Rose was flat on her back on the white motel sheets. Luisa hovering over her, hungrily kissing her.

But Luisa knew that Rose was holding back, her hands resting lightly on Luisa’s hips. Not exploring like they usually did.

‘I am not going to break,’ Luisa said, whispering the words against Rose’s throat.

‘I know,’ Rose said, but Luisa knew she was not saying exactly what she was thinking.

‘I am not going to _emotionally_ break either. I know what I am doing. I know who I am doing it with. And we will definitely talk about _everything_ tomorrow. But whatever you say is not going to change the fact that I am here with you of my own volition. That I love you and want to be with you. I made my choice, Rose. And I do not need any more time. This is where I belong. With you. That is not going to change.’ The words had come surprisingly easy once she got started. And she found she meant them. Every single one.

‘But maybe we should take it easy. You need some time to process everything. I don’t want you to make any rash decisions. I don’t want you to regret this,’ Rose said, pulling her hands completely away from Luisa, moving to sit up.

Luisa, however, wasn’t going let that happen and pushed Rose back on the matrass.

‘I am not going to regret this. I want this. And taking things easy is not really our style.’

‘Luisa,’ Rose started, pushing up against Luisa’s palm in order to get up. But Luisa wasn’t going to give up.

‘Rose,’ Luisa husked as she leaned back in to ghost her lips over the former redhead’s. ‘I want this. Believe me. I want this very much.’ She took Rose’s hand, Rose’s eyes getting darker as Luisa guided it past the thin barrier of her shorts, bypassing her underwear so Rose could feel how wet she was.

Rose’s hand remained as Luisa pulled back. ‘That’s all for you. Only you. No one else. I am okay. Really.’

She could physically see Rose’s willpower crumble, so when she started gently rolling her hips into Rose’s hand she knew she had surpassed even Rose’s tremendous self-control.

Rose’s other hand came up to cradle the back of Luisa’s neck, pulling her back into a hungry kiss.

Luisa moaned against Rose’s soft lips as Rose stroked her folds. It had been way too long since she had had anyone’s hands on her. She could barely remember the last time she had sex. She and Susanna had never gotten that far (for the obvious reason that Susanna and Rose were one and the same) and while dating Susanna she hadn’t really wanted to sleep with anyone else. So she hadn’t. Meaning she had currently experienced her longest dry spell since she was a teenager.

And with Rose pushing all her buttons just right, years of experience at her fingertips, it wasn’t long before Luisa was moaning Rose’s name and arching off the bed.

‘God, I missed you,’ Luisa whispered against Rose’s throat as she collapsed on top of her.

‘I missed you too,’ Rose said, tilting Luisa’s chin up so they could kiss.

‘I want to see you,’ Luisa murmured, already pulling on Rose’s shirt, dragging it up her stomach.

‘And you can,’ Rose smiled, sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts.

‘Everything,’ Luisa commanded, stroking Rose’s soft skin. ‘I want you,’ she added, pressing a kiss to the underside of Rose’s breast.

Rose chuckled, pulling her shorts and underwear down her legs, kicking them off the bed as she moved to straddle Luisa. Reversing their earlier positions.

‘So like this?’

‘Yes, exactly like this,’ Luisa smiled, running her hands all over Rose’s body. Getting reacquainted with the familiar shapes she had never really stopped thinking about.

* * *

‘I am glad you’re not dead,’ Luisa said, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder, both of them basking in the afterglow as the rising sun illuminated the room with its weak light.

‘I am glad I am not dead too,’ Rose said, wrapping her arms tighter around Luisa’s shoulder. ‘I am glad you are here.’

‘I am glad I am here too,’ Luisa said, kissing Rose’s collarbone, meaning every word.

Rose didn’t let go of her as she fell asleep, somehow, subconsciously holding on to Luisa.

Luisa softly combed her fingers through Rose’s hair, she was dead tired but she couldn’t sleep yet. Still not convinced that this was real. That Rose was real. Today seemed like a very strange but simultaneously very good dream. And Luisa didn’t want to risk waking up.

Of course, eventually the events of the day combined with sexual exhaustion caused Luisa to fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep. And when she woke up, Rose was still holding her.

‘Why didn’t you wake me?’ Luisa asked as she noticed the late hour on the clock. ‘Shouldn’t we get going? Life on the run and all that?’

‘We have all the time in the world,’ Rose said, kissing Luisa sweetly. ‘No one is looking for us.’

Luisa smiled, she knew she should probably ask why. But she didn’t care. She was just happy to be here with Rose, and nothing could ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know these two would own at Jeopardy. Don't ask me why I thought this was a good idea. I don't know. Let's just hope something like this happens in two weeks. (Preferably with less Jeopardy theme music)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and even on random one-shots comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
